Codrum
Danielle Quinten '''Codrum '''is a soldier stationed in Blood Gulch during the 3rd Generation. He originally affiliated himself with Red Team and became a trusted soldier of Meredith's, but eventually Filch (who was not trusting of Codrum) moved further into the picture and started running the team herself when Meredith became sparse in activity. Codrum was usually kind but not easy to get along with in most circumstances as time went on. Time in Blood Gulch Codrum was one of the first to arrive in the canyon and has always been known for his antics. For the first few days in the canyon, Codrum worked as a double agent, going under the alias of Murdoc to go undercover in Blue Base. This did not last for long though, and there was no real pay off before he decided to put down the extra suit of Blue armor. At some point in time, Wade asked Codrum to be a human lab rat in the testing of some drugs, to which Codrum hesitantly agreed. He was instructed not to drink anything for 24 hours or else there would be serious side affects, however he forgot, and ended up going blind from the drugs. After an ordeal of wandering into the wrong base, Wade offered to replace his eyes with Robot Eyes, which have the capability of Night Vision and Infra Red. Unfortunately, the Night Vision doesn't actually work and in fact just applies a green tint to everything. Despite having no technical know how whatsoever, Codrum also decided it would be clever to build his own Robot from a Robot kit instruction manual he found in the garage. The robot spoke in a posh British accent and was named B.I.L.L.Y. Some time later, Codrum was deemed missing by B.I.L.L.Y, to which he conducted a search party to find him, ultimately being crushed by falling rocks in the caves. As it would have it, Codrum was not missing, and was in fact once again undercover in Blue Base, disguised as Murdoc. In a joint effort with Rust, the two attempted to steal various weapons and supplies from the Blues, before being discovered and Codrum being captured. During this attack, B.I.L.L.Y was also killed. Whilst in captivity, Codrum was violently tortured by Wilcox, where he covered his body in scars, took a chunk out of his ear, broke several of his bones and burnt the tips of his fingers. This is what invoked Codrum to have a severe hatred for Wilcox, up until Wilcox's assumed suicide. After surviving the torture, Codrum spent a long time alone, plotting his revenge, training. Through this time he grew to dislike the majority of Blue Team and even some Reds. Nothing really came of his plotting, however in this time he did fight against Blaise, to which he almost won but was unfortunately skewered by the bayonet of the CodShot. Aside from this, the only other noteworthy act of Codrum's was starting an advice center and building another robot called W.I.L.L.I.A.M. Fed up with the way he was being treated by the rest of his team, Codrum started a rebellion, known as Green Team. Consisting of people who he thought suffered the same treatment within the canyon, Green Team tried to get revenge against those who had put them down. The motives of Green Team were skewed, which ultimately lead the majority of its members leaving or betraying his cause. In addition, the team had no way of getting supplies, and in the end surrendered. Codrum knew that the remaining members of Green Team or himself, would not be accepted back onto their original teams or by the members of the canyon. Which is why he devised for the remaining members to act as if they had turned on him, kicking him out of his own base and forcing him to exile into the caves. He hid for a day before broadcasting a staged video of his alleged suicide, using video editing software given to him by Perkins. A day later he returned to the canyon under a new alias, Milton Battenberg, a mute who never removes his armor. At first the only person to have any clue he was still alive was Perkins, however as time went on he clued in some of his more trusted allies and then eventually after about a month he accidentally let his guard down and was discovered by Carlson. Due to the time he was believed dead, most people in the canyon had cooled their rage in regards to his rebellion and only beat on him slightly. After this he became introverted, avoiding most people for a while. He started a radio show called CodFM that didn't really lift off and customized his own jeep known as the CodHog. At one point in time a strange man arrived in the canyon offering a large sum of money for anyone who brought in Filch or Connors, dead or alive. Codrum being the guy he is, accepted this offer and tried to apprehend Filch. He was out gunned by her and Jack and politely gave up, luckily walking away freely. This didn't gain him a lot of fans though, and Silverburg was not particularly pleased with what she had heard he'd tried to do. They fought and Codrum was in the med bay for a week. Not a lot happened to Codrum for a while, he remained involuntary introverted until his only real company vanished. He lent W.I.L.L.I.A.M to Font and after the robot failed to return he spent the majority of his time searching for it. Eventually he built a replacement known as K.A.T.E who he uses to help search for W.I.L.L.I.A.M. As of this moment in time Codrum has an elaborate conspiracy theory going as he believes there is more to W.I.L.L.I.A.Ms disappearance than first thought. Personality Codrum has a complex personality and his commonly misunderstood. On the surface he appears to be an idiot with no regard for peoples thoughts or feelings, which is why most people take a disliking to him. His personality is generally un-serious, and often fairly sarcastic. He doesn't care too much for most people and tries to keep in in depth relationships to a minimal. There are a handful of people he does care about though, most of which joined Green Team, further proving their trust for each other. Most people see him as an idiot, likely due to his decisions and choices in company. However this is not quite true, as he is smarter than he makes out to be. This, in his own mind, gives him a tactical advantage as the enemy often underestimates him. Skills Codrum is mainly trained is heavy weapons, which is why he carries a Modified Rocket Launcher as his signature weapon. He is also proficient with Pistols, average with an assault rifle and pretty bad with most everything else. Despite his laziness, he is in decent shape and can hold his own in one to one combat. He also carries a bandoleer across his chest that holds 3 throwing knives. He is extremely accurate with his throwing knives providing he use his right hand. Aside from heavy weapons, Codrum, knows a small thing about electronics and robotics, from what he's picked up from building B.I.L.L.Y and W.I.L.L.I.A.M. He is also a skilled driver which has proved useful several times. He is also an excellent dancer but keeps it a secret. Trivia * Codrum has appeared under 3 aliases; Codrum, Murdoc and Battenberg. * Codrum has an fear of Aliens, however seems fine around Vishum and such. * His signature weapons include the CodShot, an M6S Pistol, 3 Throwing knives and several Spike Grenades. * His favorite food is S'mores and favorite drink is Sprite * After hiding in the wine cellar from the supposed alien invasion, he took a liking for it and claimed it as his own * Despite his age, he is actually married, which is why he avoids flirtation and relationships in the canyon * His birth name is Danielle (the girls name), but due to embarrassment he goes by either Dan or Quinten (his middle name) * He and Sanderson Jr are good friends as he has saved his and his fathers lives several times * Codrum spelled backwards is Murdoc, his second alias. * Codrum shows a high tolerance to alcohol meaning it takes a lot to get him drunk, this is why he doesn't drink all to often as it's expensive and a waste of time. * He has a dominant right hand, to the point where he will avoid using his left in battle as it has a considerably weaker throw and punch. Category:Characters Category:Red Team Category:Green Team Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased